It Started With A Boy
by xox-aussie-xox
Summary: Sam meets a boy at school who catches her eye. He's really cute and soon they become great friends. Could it become something more? Read on to find out. Also, a relative becomes sick and could her best friends become her worst? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'7:15' I say to myself as I turn my buzzing alarm clock off. I lie in bed for 5 minutes like any other day. As I lay in bed, I can hear my little brother Zeke and his noisy x-box in my left ear and my mum and dad talking downstairs in my right ear. As I walk out of my turqoise and white painted room, I walk into Zeke's room.

"Could you turn that down?" I said firmly.

"In a minute." He simply replied with his eyes still glued( not literally) to the tv screen.

"Well hurry up." Downstairs, mum and dad were talking about university for me. I slowly walked down the stairs and got myself a bowl of Corn Flakes.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked without even saying goodmorning and acting as if I didn't already know.

"Oh…. and goodmorning to you too dear daughter." Mum says sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Sorry, good morning." I replied

"Your dad and I were just discussing what uni to send you to."

"Umm… ok… but isn't that a family thing to discuss. You know, like with me? Besides, I thought we had already decided on Tuart Hill."

"Yeah, we did but we're just keeping our options open." Dad's started talking now.

"Ok, I'm just going to get ready for school now." I say before running upstairs.

"Ok, but what about your…breakfast." Mum tries to warn, but I'm already gone before she can finish her sentenance . I attend Evenly High with my two best friends ever, Rachel and Gabby. We've known each other since we can remember. I go into my room and pull out my skinny leg jeans, high top sneakers and graphic tshirt out of my chest of drawers. Zeke still has his x-box booming even after I'd finished getting dressed.

"Can you please turn that stupid thing down or off aand don't try and say 'in a minute." I struggle to say as I brush my teeth.

"Don't worry sis, I just finished the last level." He says as he struts into the bathroom, shoving me out of the way, all dressed (surprisingly) and ready to comb fabulously golden hair (sarcasm). Suddenly a honking noise erupts from outside and I push the window up to investigate. As I poked my head out of the window and look down, I can see Rachel and Gabby in Gabby's new bright red convertible, waving hysterically at me and Zeke's mates Andrew and Mike in Mike's brother's Jeep (with Mike's brother in the driver's seat).

"We've gotta go." I tell Zeke poking my head back in after waking back at Rachel and Gabby and almost bumping my head on the window frame.

"Now Zeke!" I repeat again. We race down the stairs, grab our bags, say goodbye to mum and dad and go off to school with our friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we walked through the hall on the way to our lockers, a guy caught my eye. He was cute and I had never seen him before, he must have been new. As he swooshed past, his short, spiked brown hair bounced as he strode and his aqua blue eyes glittered as the sun shone through the double glass doors at the entrance of the hall and his muscley arms swung as he walked and when he smiled, his pearly white teeth sone as much as his teeth. I was so focused on him, I almost tripped over my own feet. When I eventually arrived at my locker, Gabby and Rachel were already at theirs (which are next to mine) and were talking.

"Who's that hottie over there?" I gestured to where he and hi9s friends were now standing, talking and smiling.

"I don't know but he is CEEUTE." Says Rachel making Gabby and I giggle.

"I wonder if he's in any of our classes?" I reply.

"Only one way to find out." Gabby nudges. Gabby and Rachel glare at me.

"Uhhh, why me?" I protest.

No answer. They haven't even budged at all. I finally give in. I take a deep breath and start to walk towards him and his gang. By the time I get there, the bell's gone and his gang of friends have separated from him and gone their separate ways to their first class.

"H-hey." I studder.

"Hi." he says back to me. He's so cute.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, you new?"

"Yeah actually, my family's just moved here from Seattle."

"Oh, how silly of me. My name's Samantha, but my friends call me Sam." I say reaching my hand out.

"Tobey. My friends call me Tobey. Nice to meet you…Sam." Tobey reaches out and shakes my hand. I'm sure I went bright red in my face at that moment.

"So…Tobey. Do you need an escort to your next class…" "or maybe three?" Rachel interrupts.

"I'm Rachel and this is Gabby. We're friends of Sam."

"Ok, nice to meet you ladies. Yeah, I might need some help. History class? Salmon?" he quizzes.

"Oh, that's ours too. Follow us!" We all start walking to History class and Gabby, Rachel and I can't help but smile at each other.

.


	3. Chapter 3

As Miss Salmon was telling us how great Nixon and Roosevelt were and how Lincoln and Washington ruled the country, I wasn't paying attention at all. I was too focused on the beautiful vision sitting at the desk in front of me. The way his hands gripped his book, the way his eyes glared at the teacher standing in front of him. ***Sigh***. OH NO! What's happened to me? I mean, sure I've had crushes before but not like this! This is not like me losing attention in class over a..a...boy! I've always been a straight A student and I could go from an A to an F if I get too caught up in this crush. Ok, switch off the boy and back onto class. But it's too late, the bell's gone and we're dimissed from class…with homework(great). Rachel, Gabby and I had gym now, so I had some time to think and concentrate on the class, without the distraction of boys.


End file.
